


Ghost King perks

by DannyPhantom42069



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost King Danny Fenton, He's done with Vlad's crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom42069/pseuds/DannyPhantom42069
Summary: Danny is done with Vlad and his crap, so he decides to say fuck it and become king for the sole purpose of using his new power to scare Vlad into behaving
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Ghost King perks

Danny had finally had enough, all the ghosts, Vlad specifically, and he was finally going to get serious. The final straw had been Vlad threatening to out Danny to his parents, even if it meant taking himself along with him, and Danny couldn’t handle that, so the next day, after Danny had beat Vlad in their fight, he flew to the Master’s estate mansion, phasing straight through the stone until he found Vlad in one of the two libraries (who has two libraries in a single mansion?) and walked right up to Vlad, “Vlad. We need to talk.” Danny’s voice is cold as ice, and as hard as steel, he’s done playing around; the flames crackling over his head attesting to that fact; as he accepted the gifts that came with being the King of Ghosts, no matter the drawbacks. Vlad of course turns around, to see if his ears are playing tricks on him, but no, that is the ghost form of Danny, though with two new additions, the Crown of Flame and Ring of Rage. “Daniel, what a surprise, what brings you-“ Danny just shakes his head, “No, Vlad, you listen to me and listen to me well. Threaten me, my friends, my family, or my town again? and you won’t live long enough to regret it, because I will find you, and I will hurt you, I will Scream, understand?” Danny says, perfectly calm despite the fact that the flames react to the anger burning beneath the surface, building higher, and the Ring glinting maliciously as Danny raises his hand. Vlad simply gulps, he never truly realized how terrifying Danny could be, but he had never seen him this way before, and he could firmly say that he never wanted to again. “U-understood Daniel.” Vlad was practically terrified, he knew just how much more powerful Danny was now that he had the Ghost King Artifacts and he did not want to be on the receiving end of an even more powerful Whail.


End file.
